【鬼客 崔尹】福音
by Asumo
Summary: 鬼客同人


与尹华平的再次相遇完全出乎所有人的意料。

自那位远亲口中听到陆光这个名字的瞬间，崔润就明确地感受到了胸腔内那颗沉寂已久的脏器的跳动，而直至在海边小屋前亲眼看到对方的身影，这份剧烈的鼓动才又再次慢慢复于平静，只不过与先前的截然不同，这次是一种鲜活的安宁。

从那之后自尹华平口中得知，他这一年内之所以隐姓埋名，是因为不敢相信自己被驱魔成功，他怕朴日道会卷土重来，他怕会再次累害到身边的人。

所以当崔润顺利地对着尹华平吟咏完整段祷文并为其胸前的十字架行完祝福礼后，全程端坐在椅子上动也不敢动的世袭巫师眼眶不禁感到涩涩发疼。

"我想去看看爷爷。"

与身后的姜吉英对视了一眼，崔润重又看向了尹华平那没有被刘海遮住微微泛红的右眼，止不住地点了点头。

"你就留下来吧..."从门口的木质过道上跨步而下，姜吉英转回头将目光放到了从里屋跟出门来的尹华平身上"爷爷他也需要人照顾。"

"...还不能确定朴日道真的已经从我身上离开了...不过我会在这里先陪爷爷几天。"将手插进裤子口袋里微微低了低头，尹华平缓缓接口到"这段时间多亏了你和崔润，钱我会想办法还上的。"

"说什么呢，先顾好你自己吧。"略带责备地看了眼对方，姜吉英转将目光移向了尹华平的身后"天色也不早了，该回去了，要搭车吗？"

顺着女警的目光一道转回头，尹华平发自己身后不知何时多了一个人影。

"...你先回去吧。"

对崔润的回答没有丝毫异议的姜吉英微微点了点头道"明天我得去尚容市查一件案子，过些天才能回来，你们两个可要好好相处啊。"

"...喔。"与回答得有些不自在的尹华平相比，已然站上前来的崔润则是安耐下了朝身旁人脸色看去的冲动，对着姜吉英淡淡点了点头。

看着对方转身朝停靠在不远处的越野车走去，尹华平忽然回过头，对一旁同样目送着姜吉英的崔润发问到"你是要在这待很久吗？"

"..."转过视线来的崔润微微怔了怔，一时没能作出回应。

而尹华平也没有给更多的时间让对方思考，便径自接口道"不过你在这里也好，我留下来会比较放心。"

说着还对崔润笑了笑，便转身朝屋内走了回去。

"..." 直到尹华平彻底背对向自己，崔润才慢慢将视线再次投注在了他身上...

临近海边的这座小屋因占地面积的原因，许多房间都是重复利用的，比如说白天作为玄厅的这间房间此刻就被当成了卧室，再加上如今又多了一个崔润，即使三人是像这样规矩地并排躺着，也依然显得十分狭小。

"你一直看着我干嘛？"

闭着眼仰卧在草垫中间的尹华平突然毫无征兆地发声，惊得一旁的崔润反射性地扭回头，将目光投向了房顶的天花板。

"...你怎么知道？"眼神在游移了几圈后终于镇定下来，崔润依旧盯着天花板，试探地开口问到。

"都说了我有神气了。"睁开眼先是看了看右侧睡得正酣的老人，尹华平随即转过头看向了左边崔润的侧脸"你还没说你一直看着我干嘛？"

"是怕朴日道还在我身上？"

"不是。"视线微微朝身侧倾移了几分，崔润几乎是毫不犹豫地脱口回到。

"那是为什么？"

"我已经确定过了你身上没有任何东西...不要多想。"

"...这次见面总觉得你这家伙有些不对劲，就像是在怕我一样..."将头摆正了回去，尹华平百思不得其解地抬起一只手搁放在了头顶上"但是却又偏偏要留下来。"

透亮的月光将窗棱的影子模糊地打在草垫上，映着房里的昏黑如同染上了一层淡光。

"……如果说..."崔润的语速极为缓慢，以至于他说出的每个字都像是经过了漫长的思考"是因为我发现，你对我来说不单单只是朋友那么简单..."

有些怔然地再次看向左侧，尹华平的目光不期然地和崔润对了个正着。

"...你不是想说你喜欢上了我吧...哈哈哈哈"故意为之的笑声在对方凝拢的目光中逐渐变得低糜，直到最后，尹华平不得不坐起了身，睖睁着眼看着依旧躺在草垫上的崔润不敢置信地开口到"我看应该是你被附身了吧？还是说驱魔驱疯了？"

恍惚间将视线从看不真切的尹华平脸上收回，眼神略带闪烁的崔润咽了口唾沫，坐起身直接从草垫上站了起来。

"去哪啊？"看着撩开垂帘径自要走出门去的人影，尹华平不禁抬高了音量喊到"都这么晚了！"

"随便出去走走…"微微侧了侧头用余光看了眼身后的房间内，崔润迟疑了几秒还是低声回道"...你先睡吧。"

说着便几步迈下了悬廊，径直朝夜色中走去。

"…真是的！…搞什么啊..." 抓了抓头发还没念叨完，身后草席上就传来了老人翻身的哼吁声。

"唔...别吵了...快点睡...明天还要去上学..."

"...哎...这就睡。"随口应了一句，尹华平索性面朝着门外直接躺下了身...

第二天清早，当尹华平从睡梦中睁开眼时才意识到自己昨晚竟就那么睡了过去，而更让他感到懊恼的是在他猛地撑起身环顾了一圈四周后，居然发现崔润搭在墙边矮桌上的那件黑色外套不知什么时候没了踪影。

身体的第一个反应动作是伸手去够放在矮桌上的手机，而当尹华平翻开机盖按下第一个按键时拇指又却突兀地停顿了下来。

"……"默然地将手机盖推了回去，尹华平盘腿坐起了身，整个人无精打采地在原地呆驻了一会儿，随后便拍着大腿撑站起身，看似忙碌地朝厨房走了进去。

"喂，怎么突然打电话给我？"

"...喔...没什么，就是想问候一下。"

接到尹华平电话的时候，姜吉英正在某栋办公楼内进行案件走访。

"真奇怪...你是那种没事会问候别人的人吗？"

"...真受伤呐，我在你映像中是那么不懂礼貌的人吗？"

忍不住嗤笑了一声，姜吉英怀疑地问到"爷爷他还好吗？"

转头看了眼房内正目不转睛盯着电视机的老人，尹华平微微抿了抿嘴角道"不用担心，他老人家除了总是犯糊涂外，吃得下睡得着。"

"那就好。"顿了顿，姜吉英又接着开口到"崔润呢？"

"...不知道，可能回教会去了吧。"从话筒里传来的尹华平的声音比平常显得要沉闷许多"神父大人可是很忙的。"

"你们两个又怎么了？"

"没什么，能怎么样。"

"没什么你怎么会突然打电话给我。"听着电话那头长时间的沉默，姜吉英叹了口气道"两个人都倔的跟什么似的..."

"...也没什么...就是前天晚上突然就走了。"

"崔润吗？"女警的声音显得有些不可置信"你之后有联系过他吗？"

"...还没有。"

"...尹华平……你们两个到底怎么了？"

又是一段冗长的沉默耗过，翁沉的男声才再次传了出来"那家伙好像喜欢我。"

"...你说什么？"

"我说，崔润那家伙好像喜欢我。"

"..."这次轮到姜吉英半天没能说出话来。

"吓着了吗？" 探问的口气显得有些没心没肺。

"有点..."联想到崔润的不告而别，姜吉英忽然开口追问到"你是不是说了他什么？"

"...我是说了他两句。"

"当面拒绝了？"

"...也没什么拒不拒绝的...你看我是男的，他也是男的。"尹华平的声音依旧显得闷闷的。

"听你的语气可不是这样啊。"见对方没有说话，姜吉英也不管三七二十一地接了下去"崔润他应该是认真的，我听说过教会里是反对这种事的...弄不好可能连神父都当不成。"

"...那么严重吗..."

"撇开这些不说，你是怎么想的？"

被这么一问，尹华平下意识地就开始抓起了头看向四周，然而事实上他附近连一个能商量的人都没有。

"算了，你还是和崔润说去吧。"察觉到了对方困顿的情绪，姜吉英也没再继续追问下去。

"喂！姜——你又扔着前辈到哪去了？说好了这次该你上的，该你上！"电话里突然传来高峰尚拉大了嗓门的声音，直接把尹华平神游的魂魄一下给扯了回来。

"我这边还有事，你先自己好好想想吧...挂了。"如是交代了一句，姜吉英便挂断了电话转头回道"这就来了——"

然而在原地思索了一会儿后，女刑警还是毅然无视起不远处高峰尚埋怨的目光，径自拿起手机拨通了一个号码。

"...喂，崔润吗？"

与姜吉英的对话无疾而终，尹华平再次回到了当初那种日出而作日落而息的日子中去，只不过和之前相比变得会时不时的陷入覃思，与百无聊赖总喜欢望着海发呆的爷爷倒是相得益彰。

季节进入深秋后海风就越发显得沁凉，好不容易从走神状态中恢复过来的尹华平抬头看了看没有什么力度的阳光，转身便对坐在乘凉台上的老人说到"爷爷，我们回屋去吧，在这坐久了会着凉的。"

说完也没在意老人的不予理会，起身便扶着对方慢慢朝屋内走去。

"脚再抬起来一下……哎，做得真好，等会儿再奖励你吃块糖。"

半哄半诱导地将老人刚扶进里屋坐好，衣服口袋里的手机就忽然震动了起来。

"喂，哪位？"

看也没看就顺手接起了电话的行为使得尹华平在听到话筒那头传来的熟悉声音时，怔愣了好几秒。

"是我。"

"..."拿开手机确认了下屏幕上的通话信息，尹华平这才反应过来般回到"喔…崔润啊。"

"还在爷爷家吗？"

将老人安置好后换了一边手接听电话，尹华平缓缓走出屋内，在过道上驻足了下来"是啊，这两天还在，不过过几天就得出去找事做了，要不然会供养不上爷爷。"

"打算回去做出租车司机吗？"

"出租车司机是当不了了，毕竟眼睛不行。"起初的些许不自在被微末的日常对话冲淡，尹华平发现自己连日以来的低沉情绪好像也跟着变得豁然了起来"你那边最近怎么样？"

"见面再说吧。"

崔润话音刚落，一个提着小型手提箱的黑色人影就出现在了远处的路口上。

慢了半拍地将手机收回衣袋里，尹华平跨下台阶的同时，眼睛却始终注视着前方那个越走越近的身影。

"...你这家伙，事先也不打个招呼。"

在离对方还有一段距离的时候停住了脚步，崔润故意抬高了眉眼露出一脸无辜的表情回到"我不是打了电话给你吗？"

"你打着电话就来了，这算哪门子的事先啊！"甫一抱怨完尹华平就忍不住笑了起来。

"今天刚从被借调的教会那边回来，因为不知道赶不赶得上所以就没通知你。"崔润不紧不慢地解释到。

"...这样啊。"

"然后..."崔润故意停顿了一下"关于那天晚上说的事，我已经向教会提了报告。"

"...哈？"神经略有紧绷的尹华平连呼吸都不自觉放轻了起来"...什么报告？"

"有关我喜欢上了一个人，对方还是名男性的报告。"如是说着的崔润目光始终落在尹华平的身上。

"……疯了...真的是疯了！你知道这样可能会丢掉自己神父的位子吗！"莫明气不打一处来的尹华平开始对着崔润连珠炮弹"这么大的人了做事也不考虑后果！你们神职人员不是都应该从善如流的吗？也听听别人讲的话..."

"尹华平。"

被直呼其名地正面打断，当事人不由自主地就张口应了一句"干嘛啊！"

尽管对方口气不善，但崔润依旧坦然自若地执意探询着想要知道的事情"所以呢，你怎么说？"

故意将'你'字加了重读音，话锋意味明确地指向尹华平自身的想法——也即是不在意教会，或世俗眼光的，内心真正的想法。

眯着眼咋舌地看着对面岿然不动的人影，尹华平有些无措地偏头望了望远处的环山和内海，跟着又将视线转到了屋内还在看着电视的爷爷身上，最后实在没辙才不得不重新看向崔润，挥甩着手放弃道"唉呀...随便你了！"

原本微微拢起的眉头骤然松开，嘴角缓慢上扬的崔润周身的氛围似乎在一瞬间发生了改变。

只见他重新迈开脚步缓缓来到了尹华平身前，在将手中的箱子放置于地面上后，不顾对方惊异的目光将其按坐在了身后的悬廊上。

"喔喔！你干什么！？"看着崔润忽然单膝跪在了地上，尹华平不禁惊呼出了声。

"坐着别动。"略带嫌弃地按住了对方，崔润伸手捧过尹华平胸前的十字架，将其握于两手间径自低头开始进行起了祷告。

"全能永在的上帝，我们的行动存活都在乎于你。

求你赐下清洁的心、正直的灵，不让私欲拦阻我们认识你的旨意，也不让软弱拦阻我们顺从你的旨意，如此，我们才能借着耶稣基督，在你的光中看见光明，在你的内里得到真正的自由。

求你此时此刻与我们同在，按照你信实赐福我们今日的相聚。

从今时直到永永远远。

阿门。"

随着一个十字架在胸前落成，缓缓睁开眼来的崔润微一倾身，直接就吻上了尹华平的嘴角。

窜飞出去的意识被几下不规则的掌声给强行带了回来，尹华平猛地一回神，连忙推开崔润就朝着里屋不知道什么时候看向了这边，正用力鼓着掌的爷爷迎了过去"爷爷！你不是应该在看电视吗？是不是肚子饿了，我给你去做饭吧！"

"不要饭，要吃糖！"

"嗷！对对对，忘了给你拿糖！"看着屋子里闹腾得有来有回的一老一少，一向情绪不太外显的崔润也难得一见地笑了起来。

时值畅月暮秋，虽然白藏将过，但已然降临于身的福祉将会长长久久的绵延下去。

-Fin-


End file.
